Powers that kill
by Diamond toxic
Summary: After constant beatings and torture from her sister, Samey accepts an offer made to her by an unknown stranger. He gives her super powers, but is slowly killing her at the same time. Now, she must find this stranger, before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

**Authors note: this is a new story I'm starting. So please tell me what you think of it!**

It was very beautiful day when it all happened. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Amy was bossing her twin sister, Samey around.

"Samey! Once your done cleaning the bathroom, go to the attic and get rid of the hornets nest." Amy shouted while she watched tv.

"Alright" Samey shouted as she scrubbed the toilet. Amy has always treated Samey this way, only because Samey's the "younger twin." Samey hated this and wanted to stand up for herself, but was to scared to do so. Her parents would also punish her for doing anything to Amy. They did love Amy more than her. For those reasons, Samey was forced to endure all the physical beatings and emotional abuse Amy would throw at her.

After she cleaned the bathroom and carefully got rid of the hornets (which she was pretty sure Amy snuck inside the house, not to mention that she was lucky that she wasn't stung), she decided to take a walk. She went to a nearby pond, and sat next to it. She started thinking about her life, and how it really sucked. She always gets beat, she has almost no friends, and was basically Amy's little slave. She was about to cry, when she heard a voice.

"So, you want to stand up to your sister?" the voice asked her.

She turned around and saw a person who's face was hidden under a hood, and was dressed in rags.

"Who are you, and how do you know that?" Samey asked.

"That is of no importance" the figure stated. "If your interested, I can give you a little "something" that will help boost your confidence and stand up to her. What do you say, interested?" He offered. Samey knew better than to trust a stranger, but she was desperate to stop Amy from treating her like crap. So, she accepted his offer.

"Wise choice" the figure stated. Then, out of nowhere, a blackish sphere came out of the guy's hand. He threw it at Samey's face, knocking her out cold before she could react.

"Step one is complete" the figure said with a grin, then magically disappeared into the shadows, leaving a knocked out Samey lying on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2: something strange

**Authors note:**** this story has gotten pretty popular so far. Thanks so much. Anyways here's chapter two. Review and enjoy :-)**

When Samey finally woke up, she found herself laying on her bed. She was about to get up when someone slapped her face, real hard. The force was enough to knock her head right back into to her pillow. She already knew who her "attacker" was. It was Amy. She turned around and was face to face with her sister.

"What the hell Samey!" Amy started, yelling at her sister. "Don't ever sneak out again without letting me know" she continued. Samey was shocked. Normally Amy couldn't give a damn about her. Maybe this was a turning point in their relationship…

"Honestly, I wouldn't give two shits if you ever get hurt or die, but mom and dad were angry at me because I was supposed to be RESPONSIBLE for you!" Amy said, completely getting rid of Samey's thoughts. "Now get your lazy ass off that bed. We have school today."

School…a place where you can learn new things and make new friends. But for Samey, it's a place, other than home, where she can get another beating or an extra serving of emotional pain. She despised going, especially when Amy would get a gang of people to beat or bully her.

She started running to school, because Amy forced her to walk, as always, when a black car was about to crash into her. The car was inches away from her, when the strangest thing happened. While waiting for impact, Samey's eyes started glowing. They started turning completely red, along with her left hand, and the car in front her. After a few moments, Samey started looking at the car, wondering how it changed color and why it hasn't hit her yet.

"Weird" she thought. She just shrugged it of and was going to start running, until she saw her hand. She noticed the color of it, along with the fact that the car changed into the same color. She also noticed that the car's wheels were moving but the car hasn't. She curiously waved at it, causing the car to start floating.

"Strange" she muttered. She then heard a beep, coming from her watch. She checked it, then got scared.

"Shit" she whispered. She was going to be late for school, again. She started running, unaware that her hand and eyes returned to their normal colors. As she left, the car suddenly changed back to black, and fell right back down.


	3. Chapter 3: FIRE

**Authors note: Thank you guys so much. I can't believe this story is getting so popular in such a short amount of time :D. Anyways, please review and enjoy :-)**

Samey was almost at school when she heard the bell ring from inside.

"Great, late again" she said in annoyance as she walked inside her school. She went straight into her home room, where she knew that her teacher would be angry at her for being late, again.

"SAMEY!" Her teacher started yelling. "This is the tenth time your late for class. If your late again, I might have to give you detention. Understand?"

"Yes mrs. Smith" Samey said with her head hanging down. She could hear Amy laughing, along with some of her other classmates. The bell rang again, indicating that first period is starting. Samey ran as fast as she could to her first class, AP physics. She arrived on time, said hi to her teacher, and sat next to one of her only friends, Zoey.

"Hi Samey" Zoey said in her usual cheerful tone.

"Hey Zoey" Samey said in a dull voice. She was a little distracted on the events that took place earlier this morning. "Since when do cars float" she thought to herself as her teacher started writing on the board.

"Is everything ok?" Zoey asked, snapping Samey back to reality.

"Yea" she responded "I just saw something strange that's all"

"What was it?"

"I saw a car change from black to red. When I waved at it, it started floating" Samey explained while Zoey gave her one of those "I think your crazy" stares.

"Ok…" Zoey trailed as their teacher looked at them.

"Do I need to separate you two?" he asked.

"No mr. Rick" the two girls said together.

"Then pay attention." The two girls nodded and listened to him talk about gravity.

The first part of the school day after that was ok. The only thing eventful was in AP English, which was that the class had a test.

"Psst Samey" Amy wispered to her twin.

"What?"

"Let me copy your test" Amy said with blood thirsty eyes.

"Fine" Samey said as her older sister copied off her…

At lunch, Samey sat with her friends, who are also, as you can guess, unpopular. The only friends she has that are popular are Tropher, for his looks, and Brick, for his physical strength. She sat down next to her best friend, Jasmine and her other friend, Dawn.

"So how've you been partner" jasmine said in her Australian accent.

"I'm good" Samey responded. "I just saw something strange earlier"

"Well, spit it out" Jasmine insisted.

"I saw a car float and change color" Samey said as Jasmine and Dawn stared at her.

"You probably woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Jasmine said with a giggle.

"Probably…" Samey trailed.

"Samey, I got to tell you something, dark times are upon you." Dawn stated. "I'm worried about you." Samey checked for any signs of lying, but couldn't find any. Dawn could read aures after all.

"Oh yea, you might want to watch out for tomatoes" Dawn warned. Samey was wondering what she was talking about, when a tomato hit her on the head, thrown by none other than Amy.

"See" Dawn said. Samey was wiping off the tomato from her hair when Amy called out to her.

"How do you like tomatoes sis" Amy said while the cafeteria was bursting out in laughter. Samey started glaring at her sister, when the strangest thing happened. While she was glaring, Amy was getting ready to throw another tomato, when it somehow caught on fire.

"OH SHIT" Amy yelled, running to the bathroom and throwing the tomato in the toilet. The fire was put out and Amy walked back to her group of friends. Samey couldn't help but wonder…

"Did I do that" she said in a voice so low that no one could hear her. The bell rang and Samey went to what was probably her least favorite class, physical education.

"Hopefully we don't have to play dodgeball, again" Samey said as she walked into the gymnasium.


	4. Chapter 4, dodgeball

**Authors note:**** thank you all so much for reviewing/following/ favoriting this story :D. Anyways, I'm a bit iffy on this chapter. If you guys want me to rewrite it, let me know. But for now review and enjoy. :-)**

Samey arrived at the gymnasium, scared to death. She didn't know what sport they were going to play today. Whatever it is, she knew she was going to get hurt. People usually hurt her on purpose when playing any type of sport. Depending on the sport is how much pain she would receive. She looked around and saw Brick. She then decided to sit next to him, mainly since he was her only friend in this class. He saw her walk up to him and flashed a friendly smile.

"Hi Samey" he greeted in his military solute.

"Hey Brick" Samey returned the greeting. "Have any idea on what sport we're going to play today?"

"I believe dodgeball"

"Crap" Samey said, shaking a little. Whenever she plays dodgeball, Amy would pay someone strong to nail her in the face with one of those balls. And a ball thrown from people like Eva or Lightning is enough to knock her out, or if she's lucky, give her a black eye.

A loud whistle was blown, and everyone settled down.

"Now that I have your attention, I'm going to tell you what I have planned for you maggots today!" Samey's gym teacher, mr jones yelled. "Today we are going to play a simple game of dodgeball, as most of you should already know. You all know the rules and if you don't, your either deaf or beyond stupid. Amy and Tyler will be team captions, so the two of you should start picking teams if you know what's good for you" he continued. "Now play ball"

The two captions picked their teams and were ready to play (Samey was put on Tyler's team).

"On your mark, get set, GO!" The teacher yelled as some people went to grab a ball. Usually, Samey would try to hide behind everyone else on her team. This was no exception. She went to the back of the field and hid behind as many people as she can, until it was only her and Brick. They were both outnumbered and under powered, since the opposite team had three players remaining, Amy, Jo and Eva. Samey was now literally shaking in fear. Jo and Eva can easily knock her out with just one dodgeball, and Brick only had one ball left.

Brick threw it, aiming at Amy, but Jo caught it before it could hit the evil twin.

"Brick, your out" mr jones announced.

"Crap…good luck Samey" he said.

"Oh please" Amy retorted. "This is going to be an easy out. I mean, HELLO, she sucks at everything. She doesn't have friends and mom and dad don't like her. I wonder how she's still even alive?" That whole speech got to Samey. Her fear was replaced with rage. Amy might be the older twin, but that doesn't give her the right to put her down like that.

"Eva, finish this"

"Will do" and with that, Eva threw a dodgeball towards Samey's face. But, the younger twin somehow easily dodged it. Eva threw more balls and Samey easily dodged all of them with crazy reflexes. While dodging, Samey couldn't help but wonder how she was doing this. Normally, Samey couldn't dodge a ball thrown at her even if she tried, but now here she was, avoiding every ball Eva was throwing at her.

"Stay still twig!" Eva yelled, and threw her last ball with all her strength. Samey simply looked at it, stuck one hand out, and easily caught it, making a smacking noise that echoed around the gym. Everyone, even Samey herself, was surprised that she caught the ball with ease. She looked down at the ball, and back at Eva. She caught a ball, thrown by one of the strongest people in school, without getting hurt.

"Come on sis, you still have a game to lose." Amy said, waking Samey up from her thoughts.

"You can catch, but let's see how well you can throw" Jo taunted. Samey then threw the ball at Jo. She tried to dodge it, but the ball was too fast. When it made impact with Jo's chest, the force was strong enough to send her flying to a nearby wall.

"Jo, your out" mr jones said as Jo walked back to where everyone else was. All Samey had to do was hit Amy, and her team would win. Amy also knew this, so she ran to a nearby dodgeball. But she didn't get very far. Samey threw another dodgeball and it hit Amy in right in her face, giving her a black eye.

"And Amy's out. Team Tyler wins." Mr jones announced as Brick and the rest of her team swarmed her, telling her that she did awesome. Hearing these compliments gave Samey a feeling she never had, confidence. But something else was also on her mind. How did she move like that, it was so unlike her. She kept thinking about what happened in gym as she made her way to her final classes.


	5. Chapter 5: in trouble

**Authors note: I know I say this a lot, but thank you guys so much. :D Anyways review and enjoy. :-)**

The rest of Samey's day was uneventful. Her last classes for the day were AP algebra 2 and AP history. All she really did in those classes today was try not to fall asleep during history, and chat with Jasmine, who was in both of her classes.

"So…I heard you gave Amy a black eye" Jasmine noted, causing Samey to smile.

"Yea, I did. I threw a dodgeball at her and it hit her face" Samey said.

"She deserved it for treating you like crap" Jasmine added, causing both girls to laugh.

Once school was over, Samey walked home, as always. Amy took the car, leaving the younger twin to walk to school and back, which is a total of four miles. While walking home, she thought about the dodgeball game, how she was easily able to both dodge and catch the balls thrown at her. She couldn't help but wonder, how was she able to do all of that. She also thought of the tomato that caught fire, and about the floating car. So much weird stuff was happening to her, and she didn't know why.

"How did all this happen" Samey said as she approached her house. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see her mom and dad standing in front of her. She was wondering what was going on until she saw Amy behind them eating popcorn. Samey instantly noticed Amy's black eye and began to shake again.

"Oh shit, I totally forgot…" Samey thought until her dad started talking.

"Samey, care to explain what happened to your sister's face" he said in a stern voice.

"Well you see, we were playing dodgeball and I…" Samey started, as her mom interrupted.

"SAMEY, HOW DARE YOU HURT YOUR SISTER!"her mom snapped.

"But…but…" tears started forming around the younger twin's eyes.

"No buts, you hurt your sister. Now as punishment, you must do all of your sister's chores and you're forbidden to watch tv for two months. Understand" Samey's dad said. Samey nodded her head

"Amy, is there any other type of punishment Samey should face?" He asked the older twin. Samey froze. Any form of punishment Amy could think of will not be pretty.

"Well, have Samey do my homework for a month, don't give her dinner tonight and have her apologies to me" Amy said in an innocent voice as Samey hung her head.

"Got all that Samey?" Her mom asked.

"Yea" Samey replies in a defeated tone.

"Now I think you owe Amy an apology" her dad added.

"I'm sorry Amy" Samey said in a dull voice. Amy just smiled.

"Now go to your room and don't come out until tomorrow." Her parents said in unison. Samey proceeded to her room and started crying.

"How come they like Amy more than me" she wispered as she cried herself to sleep.

**Authors note 2: I'm pretty sure some of u thought Samey was going to get away with giving Amy a black eye. WRONG! Anyways, Samey will get her revenge next chapter, where the action starts to pick up. Thanks for reading. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: powers unleashed

**Author's note:**** like always, thanks for making this pretty popular. :D Anyways, I'm a bit iffy on this chapter, so if u want me to rewrite it, let me know. As always, review and enjoy. :-)**

The next morning, Samey woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She tried turning it off by pushing the snooze button, but ended up smashing the clock into little pieces instead.

"Shit" Samey mumbled as she got up from her bed. She looked at her watch, which was right next to the broken alarm clock. She froze when she saw what time it was.

"Crap, gonna be late again" she said as she changed into her regular cloths. She then grabbed her watch, went downstairs, grabbed an apple, put on her book bag, and bolted out the door. She ran as fast as she could to school. When she arrived, she checked her watch, shocked to see that the time hasn't changed yet.

"The battery probably died again" Samey stated as she made her way to her home room. She arrived and waved to her teacher.

"Samey, good job on not being late today" her teacher said with a smile.

"Thanks" Samey responded in a sarcastic tone. She then proceeded to her seat, which was right next to her friend Zoey.

"Hey Samey" Zoey greeted.

"Hey" Samey responded. The two girls started talking until a paper ball hit her head. She opened it, reviling a small note in. She began reading it.

"Dear pathetic sister, I'm not quite done getting my revenge for that black eye. So after school, be prepared to get your head smashed into a wall or something. With hatred, Amy. Ps: I might also get payback during lunch, depending on my mood. Bye!" Samey gulped when she finished reading the note. Why couldn't Amy let it go was beyond Samey's understanding. The bell rang shortly after, and Samey went off to her first class.

The first half of Samey's day was uneventful. However, lunchtime was a bit more suspenseful than usual.

Samey entered the cafeteria and sat next to Jasmine and Dawn, as usual. The three girls were eating, when Samey sensed that something was going to hit her. She immediately stopped what she was doing, turned around, and caught an apple that was thrown at her, by none other than Amy.

"Damet Samey, that was supposed to hit you" Amy shouted from across the cafeteria. She then picked up some beans and hurled them at her sister. The beans made impact to the younger sister's face and cloths, staining them. The cafeteria started bursting out in laughter while Samey's friends looked at her with sympathy. Anger started building up in Samey as her hand started glowing. While Amy was walking back to her table, her food started to bubble. As Samey got madder, the food bubbled faster, until it exploded in Amy's face. The cafeteria saw this, and started laughing.

"What the…"Amy started saying until the bell interrupted her. Everyone immediately ran to their next classes.

Once school was over, Samey did everything she could to avoid Amy at all cost, but failed anyways. Amy knew that her sister would try sneaking out on her, so she waited at the back entrance, where she knew her sister would try to escape through.

Once Samey exited through through the back door, she instantly froze. Standing right in front of her was Amy, along with Jo, Eva, Scott, and lightning. Amy was hiding something behind her back.

"You really thought I was going to let you off the hook that easily after you gave me this hideous black eye" Amy said as she pointed at her eye.

"N…N…No" Samey stuttered.

"Well then, let's get this over with, Scott, hold her still" Amy instructed as Scott held Samey's arms behind her back. "Now, let's have some fun" Amy said as she pulled out a baseball bat. Samey started shacking.

"Amy, you don't have to do this" Samey begged her sister, tears forming around her eyes

"Your right, I don't, but I want to" Amy said approaching her sister. Samey was shacking even more. Amy was getting ready to hit her,until she saw Samey's eyes glow bloodshot red. Everyone except Scott and Samey started floating. Samey noticed this and it reminded her of the car from a few days ago. She also remembered that when she waved at it, it started moving. She instantly had an idea. All she had to do was get rid of Scott...

She started wiggling, and easily escaped from Scott's grip.

"What the…" Scott said as she broke free. He started making a fist, ready to punch the younger twin. He proceeded to do so, but Samey instantly dodged and threw a punch at Scott. Her punch sent him flying into a nearby wall, knocking him out.

"Sorry" she whispered. She then noticed the people floating above her. She slapped her hand to the left, sending the others smashing towards the same wall as Scott, knocking everyone else out. Amy looked at her sister, who was approaching her.

"I must be dreaming" Amy said as Samey burned her bat, before passing out.


	7. Chapter 7: powers discovered

**Authors note: thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites. :D. Anyways, this is a short chapter, but the action starts to build up. Review and enjoy. :-)**

Samey arrived home, with her sister in her arms. She made her way to Amy's room, placed her in her bed, covered her up, and exited her room. Samey knew that when Amy woke up, she would think that everything that happened earlier was a dream.

Samey walked to her backyard and started to concentrate on making a nearby rock float. Ever since the events that happened earlier, she came up with the conclusion that she had superpowers. Now, she wanted to make sure she really did have them and wasn't going crazy.

"Come on" Samey whispered as her eyes and left hand started glowing. The rock instantly rose. Samey moved her hand to the left and then to the right. The rock followed her hand's movement. She then concentrated on dropping the rock, and did just that.

"So cool" Samey said as she dropped the rock. She then decided to try to break the rock with her fist, due to the fact she thought she had super strength. She ran up to the rock with extraordinary speed and punched it. It shattered in a few seconds. Samey was shocked on what she had done, she lifted a rock with her mind, ran at extraordinary speeds, and broke a rock with just a punch.

"So I see your enjoying the powers I gave you" an unknown voice said.

"Who said that?" Samey asked. Just then, a figure appeared in front of her. Samey instantly recognized the person in front of her.

"Hey, your the person that knocked me out at the park" Samey said, getting angry.

"Calm down girl" the figure told her. "That sphere I threw at you gave you superpowers" he explained. "Now you can stand up to that sister of yours." Samey looked at the figure as he magically disappeared into the shadows.

"Weird" Samey thought as she shot a fireball at another nearby rock. She smiled. With these powers, no one would bully her anymore. She went back inside her house and proceeded to her room.

"So much happened today" Samey said as she entered her room and changed into her sleepwear.

"Hopefully tomorrow will be less eventful" she stated as she fell asleep. But, little did the younger twin know that her world was about to change…drastically.

**Authors note 2: if you guys want me to rewrite this chapter, let me know. **


	8. Chapter 8: MAL

**Authors note: again, I can't thank all of u enough for making this story decently popular :D. Anyways, this chapter is when the story starts to unfold. Review and enjoy :-)**

Meanwhile…

Dawn was in her room, meditating. She was trying to find a way to help one of her friends, who was slowly dying. She's tried many things, but all had failed. She was about to come up with another idea, when she felt a dark presence nearby.

"I know your here" Dawn shouted. " Show yourself."

"Oh Dawn, you never fail to amuse me" a voice called as a dark figure appeared.

"What have you done to her?" Dawn asked in a stern voice.

"Me, do anything bad, as if" the figure said with a grin.

"Enough, I know you did something to Samey and I want to know what it is…Mal" Dawn demanded.

"Your a very clever girl"Mal responded. "Anyways, to answer your question, all I did was give her superpowers so that she could stand up to her bratty sister" Mal responded with another grin.

"I know that's not the whole story Mal." Dawn stated. "Explain to me why those "superpowers" are killing her. "

"Like I said, you never fail to amuse me." Mal said. "When I gave her those powers, I also added a leach to the spell. The leach is slowly sucking away her life force as we speak."

"But why her…out of everyone in this world, why do you choose to kill Samey?" Dawn asked in a rather shaky tone.

"Because my dear girl, Samey has something in her DNA that I need. It's called a lightzone and with it, I can become unstoppable. Now, if you excuse me, I must get back home. I'm making tacos." And with that, Mal disappeared from the room, leaving Dawn frozen in a mixture of fear and worry.


	9. Chapter 9: the truth about Mal

**Authors note: thanks for all the reviews I got so far. Ur all so awesome :D. Anyways, review and enjoy. **

The next day, Samey arrived at school, on time. She was going to go to her home room, when someone pulled her towards the girls bathroom. She turned around and saw that it was Dawn that was pulling her.

"Dawn what are you…" Samey asked until she was cut off by Dawn.

"Samey, remember when I told you that I sensed that bad things are going to happen to you?" Dawn asked. Samey nodded her head.

"Well, I was right! An evil being named Mal was the one who gave you your superpowers, but also put a leech in you that's feeding off your life force as we speak. I say you only have a year and a half to live." Dawn explained. Samey looked at her with an "I think your crazy" face.

"How do you know that I have powers, and isn't Mal just one of mike's personalities?" Samey questioned.

"I read auras, remember?" Dawn stated. "And Mal is so much more than a personality. He's actually…" Dawn explained until the bell rang, indicating that home room has started.

"Bye Dawn" Samey said as she ran off towards home room. While both girls ran off, Mike was trying to analyze what he just heard. He was secretly listening to the conversation the two girls were having, from beginning to end.

"He's back" mike whispered as he walked towards his home room…

At lunch, Samey was trying to understand what Dawn has told her. Most of her thought what Dawn said this morning was silly, however, the rest of her was scared. Dawn could read auras and talk to spirits after all.

While she thought about this, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw mike behind her.

"I need to talk to you…now" mike whispered as the two of them got up from their seats. Mike guided Samey to an empty area where they could speak where no one would find them.

"What is it that you need to tell me?" Samey asked him.

"It's about Mal" mike said. "I thought Mal was just one of my personalities, like Vito of Manitoba, but I was wrong. When I hit that "reset button" in my brain, I thought I've gotten rid of him. But instead, he was only repelled from my mind and body. He came up to me two days later, in person and told me this, "I was never one of your personalities, I was only using you. You were close to a person that has something in them I need. I have no use for you now." And with that he walked away." Mike concluded his story as Samey stood in shock. She was petrified. After a few seconds, Samey spoke up.

"What does he want from me?"

"I don't know, all I do know is that he's already taking it away from you as we speak." The bell rang shortly after, and Samey was forced to drag herself to her next class.

**Authors note 2: the story's just hit its climax…**


	10. Chapter 10: Samey's origin

**Authors note: thanks for all the reviews/follows/faves. U are all awesome :D. Although this chapter is probably one one the shortest, it is one of the biggest and more important. As always, review and enjoy :-)**

A few days has passed since Samey's heard about Mal and she was scared out of her mind. She didn't know why Mal would want to target her, but whatever it was, he didn't hesitate on putting a leech in her.

She thought about this for a few more minutes, and decided to take a walk. She tried clearing her head from bad thoughts like Mal, but couldn't. First she has an abusive sister, now she has a magical being trying to kill her.

"Can my life get any worse?" Samey asked herself as she reached a pond, the same one she met Mal. She decided to sit down and throw some stones, until she heard footsteps. She turned around and saw Mal.

"Mal!" Samey yelled as she shout a fireball at him. Mal simply held out his hand and blocked the fireball with a force field.

"What is it that you want from me?" Samey asked with fear in her voice.

"I thought Dawn had already told you, I want something called a lightzone, and it could only be retrieved from you. You see, when you were born, a group of magical beings that called themselves the guardians of the light implanted a small orb in your heart that contains an extremely powerful source of power, called the lightzone. Originally, the average human being would instantly die if exposed to the lightzone, but you are no ordinary human. In fact, you are part guardian of the light. The reason you came seventeen minutes late in this world is because your REAL parents sent you to earth in order to protect you from people like me. Now that I've found you, I'm stealing your lightzone and the only way to stop the leech is to kill its creator. Now I must go, I'm making tacos." And with that, Mal vanished, leaving Samey in a mixture of fear, wonder, and confusion.

**Authors note 2: WHAT! :o Samey's not human! Her past will be further explained in this story (but not so much),the planned sequel (a decent amount of it that is), and the planned prequel (all of it would be explained in the prequel).**


	11. Chapter 11, One extra power

**Authors note: sorry about not posting yesterday, I was , I bet most of you are asking, "where's Amy." Well she's in this chapter. Anyways review and enjoy :-)**

A few days has passed since Samey's heard about what she really is and what Mal has done to her, and she's been loosing sleep over it. She had so many questions she wanted to be answered, like who are her real parents, and why they placed the lightzone in her.

She was lying on her bed, thinking about all this, when Amy yelled at the younger twin.

"Samey, get your lazy ass down here and make me breakfast!" Amy yelled. "And make sure it's pancakes, made just the way I like them"

"Okay sis" Samey yelled as she went downstairs. Samey ran to the fridge, took out the pancakes, and started making Amy's pancakes. Once she was finished, Samey got dressed, packed her bags, grabbed an orange and ran out the door, and arrived at school, in two seconds. Amy exited her room, and tasted the pancakes. She instantly spat it out.

"Oh god, that was nasty. It's cold" Amy complained. "Oh that's it, that brat's going to pay!" Amy said as she laughed evilly…

For the whole school day, Samey didn't talk to anyone, even Jasmine. Her friends tried to get her to talk, but failed to do so. Samey was so caught about her origin and Mal, that she was oblivious to the outside world.

When school ended, Samey heard Amy calling her name.

"Samey" Amy said as she ran up to her sister. Samey was scared about what her sister wanted.

"I just wanted to tell you that the pancakes you made this morning were excellent, so I want to give you something. Now close your eyes" Amy explained as Samey listened with excitement. Amy's actually going to give her something. Samey instantly closed her eyes. But what the little twin didn't know was that Amy had a pocket knife in her hand. She approached Samey and quickly slashed a line through Samey's right eye. The younger twin screamed in pain.

"Holy shit that hurts!" Samey said as she cried in pain. "Amy why did you do that?!"

"Because, you cooked me raw pancakes. Don't you know that I could've gotten food poisoning!" Amy yelled at her sister. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to convince mom and dad that you attacked me" Amy said as she pointed to some of Samey's blood that landed on her.

"Bye!" And with that, Amy drove away in her car, leaving the smaller twin in pain. But all of a sudden, Samey's scar started to heal, and in two seconds, disappeared. Samey was stunned when she saw herself heal, but then simply shrugged it off.

"Probably one of the powers Mal gave me" Samey said as she walked home, blood still noticeable near her eye. But what she didn't know was that Mal was watching the whole scene. He gasped when he saw her heal.

"Oh no…this is bad, very bad" Mal stated as he disappeared from the scene.

**Authors note 2: I made Amy such a bitch in this chapter… sorry :-(**


	12. Chapter 12: the boss

**Authors note: I am sorry to say that this story is soon going to wrap up :-(. Now, as always, review and enjoy :-). **

Mal arrived at a castle located in a dark universe far away from earth. He entered and spoke to the guard.

"Let me in" he demanded, "I have urgent news for the boss." The guards opened the gate upon hearing this. Mal made his way to the boss's room. When he arrived, he did a secret knock and the door flung open. The boss saw Mal walk in and spoke.

"Did you do what I've asked?" The boss asked Mal.

"Yes boss" Mal responded. "The leech is slowly killing her, however, there is something I must show you." A small screen appeared in front of the boss. On it was Samey, who was shown healing from the scar Amy gave her. The boss looked confused.

"I don't see what's wrong" he stated, "it's just one of the powers she obtained."

"The leech didn't give her that power" Mal stated. With that, the boss got worried.

"You don't mean…" the boss started trailing off.

"I do" Mal stated. "Samey is starting to unlock her true powers. But, the good news is that she doesn't know this yet."

"Good!" The boss happily explained. "Now, I want you to kill the girl without destroying the body. Once you do that, I want you to bring the body to me. Then we wait until the leech sucks up her lightzone. Once it does, I'll use it to destroy the universe." The boss said. "Now, destroy her!"

"Yes boss" Mal said and instantly disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13: Amy's plan

**Authors note: I am sad to say that after today, there will be only two chapters left in this story. Thanks to those of u who read/reviewed/faved/or followed this story. I can't believe it got so popular…thank u all. Ur all awesome :D. Now, as always, review and enjoy :-). **

Samey arrived home a few minutes later than usual. She was extremely scared as of what her parents might due to her. She already knew that Amy convinced her parents that she was cut by her. When she arrived home, the door swung open. Waiting inside were her parents and Amy, holding a bowl of popcorn and still wearing some of Samey's blood that was spilled on her.

"Samey, care to explain why you tried to stab Amy" her dad said in a strict voice.

"I didn't stab her" Samey responded.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING LIE TO US SAMEY!" her mom shouted at the top of her lungs.

"She stabbed me!" Samey shouted back.

"What, me…I would never do such a thing" Amy said in a very innocent voice.

"Is your jealousy for Amy so bad that you tried to kill her?" her father sternly asked. Samey couldn't respond.

"Now as your punishment, you now must do Amy's homework for a year, you won't get dinner tonight, and Amy gets to think of another punishment" her dad told her. "Now Amy, what type of punishment should Samey face?" With that, Amy showed them her pocket knife. Her parents nodded.

"Remember what they say, an eye for an eye" Amy told her sister before slicing her left eye. Samey stood there, in pain, crying her eyes out.

"Now Samey, go to your room" her dad ordered. Samey did as she was told and ran to her room. By the time she closed the door, her eye was already healed.

"Why do they hate me so much?" Samey asked herself as she cried herself to sleep…

When she woke up, it was 6:30 pm. She decided to take a walk. Using her superhuman strength, she leaped out from her window, which was two stories high and ran to the pond she usually goes to. She was about to cry when she heard foot steps. She tuned around to find Mal standing behind her.

"What do you want?" Samey asked him.

"Well…you see, there's been a slight change of plans." Mal stated. "Which includes me killing you now." With that, Mal was preparing a dark beam of energy while Samey was standing up.

**Authors note 2: I think I just made Amy a lot meaner than she really is :-(. Anyways, I have a sequel planned for this story, and trust me, it will probably be better than this one. **

**Authors note 3: I won't be able to post tomorrow :-(. **


	14. Chapter 14: the battle

**Authors note: here it is, the final showdown. Review and enjoy :-). **

While Mal was charging up his dark beam, Samey ran up to him and threw a punch at his right cheek. The force was so powerful that it instantly broke his neck. Samey thought she won until Mal's head turned to face her.

"You need to do way better than that" Mal told her as he threw a punch at Samey's stomach. The force was so powerful that it sent her to a nearby building. When Samey tried to get up, Mal grabbed her by her neck and threw her to another nearby building. He was going to do this again, but he was stopped by a fireball thrown by Samey.

"Hot enough for you?" Samey quoted as she threw more fireballs at Mal. After being hit by about fifteen fireballs, Mal held out his hand, creating a visible force field that easily blocked Samey's attacks.

"Not really" Mal responded as he turned his force field into a sonic wave. He threw it at Samey, who dodged it. As she dodged it, she saw a car that was parked nearby her, then an idea popped up in her head. Her eyes and left hand started glowing red as she picked up the car, using her mind. She threw it at Mal, who dodged it and threw a dark sphere at her, nailing her in the face. As Samey tried to get up, Mal grabbed her again and threw her in the air. He then shot a dark beam of energy at her, causing an explosion. When she fell, she tried to get up again, but was kicked back down by Mal.

"Your going to need to do WAAAYYY better than that if you want to beat me" Mal explained as he threw Samey into a nearby car. The force was powerful enough to destroy the car. Samey tried getting up again, but was too injured to do so. Mal started to approach her, stuck out his hand and started charging up a dark beam.

"Is that all you got?" Mal asked as he released the beam. The beam made impact with Samey and the car, causing the car to explode, nearly killing Samey.

"Let's finish this, shall we" Mal said as he charged up another beam. While doing so, Samey was trying to get up, but was too injured to to so.

"It can't end like this" Samey whispered to herself. Just then, she felt something, something she's never felt before. She didn't know what she was feeling, but it felt good. Her whole body was being surrounded by white light. As Mal shot the beam at her, she instantly got up, and blocked it with her hand.

"Oh no" Mal said when he saw the white light that was surrounding Samey. "It can't be"

Samey instantly flew up and started charging up a beam of light. Mal tried shooting her down, but anything he tried was either blocked by Samey or just didn't affect her. As Samey released a gigantic beam light, Mal looked at her in horror.

"No, this can't be, I've failed, NOOOOOO!" Mal said as the beam of light hit him, causing him to disintegrate. Once Samey finished firing the beam, she was surprised to find out that she killed Mal. She then started to cough until a small object launched out of her throat. When she looked at it, she was surprised to see that the object she coughed up was a leech. She smiled before passing out of sheer exhaustion…

When she woke up, she was a bit surprised that she was in her bed. As she got up, she heard her sister shout at her.

"Samey, get your lazy ass up. We have school" Amy yelled. Samey couldn't help but smile. She's defeated Mal and got rid of the leech.

"Hopefully things go back to normal" she said as she got ready for school.

**Authors note 2: don't forget that there's still one chapter left in the story. **


	15. Chapter 15: the end

**Authors note: here it is, the final chapter. It's been real fun writing this story, but all good things must come to an end. I highly recommend that you guys read the 2nd authors note at the end of this chapter. As always, review and enjoy. :-) **

After defeating Mal, Samey's life was back to normal, well, almost normal. She still had her powers and started using them to help people out. Every night, she would sneak out of her house, while wearing a hood over her head, and would fight crime. Her family still abused her, but all of that would change soon enough…

Epilogue

Location: dark castle

"So, he failed" the boss said to himself. He was sitting in a chair, back face against the door.

"It's kind of surprising that she was able to defeat a clone of me that had 25% of my strength." the boss said, turning around, reveling that he's the real Mal.

"Watch your back Samey, because once I get to you, I will have the lightzone and won't hesitate to kill you" with that, Mal disappeared from plain sight.

**Authors note 2: the sequel will come out this Monday or Tuesday. It will be called powers that save. So please check it out. **

**Authors note 3: some of you might be wondering, "why didn't Samey stand up to Amy?" Well, I have a plan on how she's going to stand up to Amy and her parents. It will be epic. **


End file.
